In order to increase revenues, wireless network operators are offering an increasing variety of services to mobile stations. For example, some wireless network operators offer music and video on demand. However, most services offered by wireless network operators are designed solely for use by mobile stations. One service offered by wireless network operators which interacts with other devices are picture services. Specifically, some wireless network operators allow pictures captured by a mobile station to be e-mailed to any type of e-mail account, e.g., one which can be access by a computer.
As technology continues to advance, consumers are burdened with a number of technologies which operate independently of each other. For example, although devices for recording audio and/or visual content and computers have coexisted for some time, only recently have consumers been provided with the ability to use computers to remotely schedule the recording of audio and/or visual content. However, in an increasingly mobile society, there will be many times when a consumer is not located near a computer with Internet access, which is required to remotely schedule the recording of audio and/or visual content.